


Tokyo Banana

by arimi_skywalker



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity/Anonymous Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Ohno live in the same apartment building. One night, Ohno drunkenly attempts to break into Jun's apartment, thinking it is his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Banana

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to my dear 'Sho-chan' for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

Strange noises on my door startled me that night.  
  
I lifted my sleep mask and checked the clock on my night table. 4 in the morning. Who was banging my door and trying to force my lock so late at night? I woke up furiously, ready to yell at that idiot, not thinking that it could actually be dangerous. I was so mad that I only wanted to tell that person to go away, and stop bothering people at that time in the night.  
  
But when I opened the door, I froze.  
  
My neighbor, the one who lived in the apartment right in front of mine, was standing there, staggering, trying to reach out and pull me out of my apartment. I moved away and slapped his hand away as I frowned. We had never talked before, excluding that one time when I had just moved into the building and visited him to introduce myself, so I thought it was rude he came to my home in that state.  
  
"What are you doing in my house?", he asked, clearly drunk. "How did you enter? I'm sure I locked it before leaving"  
  
"This is my apartment", I said, trying to keep my tone calm. "I think you're confused. Your apartment is that one over there"  
  
I pointed to his apartment and he turned around to look at it. Then, he turned back to me, looked at me upside down and cracked up. Literally. He was laughing so hard that I thought he would wake up the whole building.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny? And can you stop being so loud? I don't want the neighbors to call the police"  
  
"Sorry, but your pajamas is so funny", he said, still laughing. "What's with purple? That's a girly color! I've always thought you are kind of effeminate, but wearing purple pajamas is just..."  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence, because he cracked up again, still being loud and annoying. I frowned and tried to close my door, but he stopped me. I clicked my tongue, trying to move his hand away.  
  
"Can you stop it? It's 4 in the morning!"  
  
"This is my apartment", he insisted, moving me away and entering my place. "I don't even know how you entered, but I'm too sleepy to think about it right now. If you want to stay, that's fine with me. Just don't forget to lock the door and don't make noise. I want to rest"  
  
I watched him in astonishment as he took off his shoes, unable to believe he was really taking off his t-shirt while entering my bedroom.  
  
"You made a mess of my bed", he said. "Well, at least you changed the sheets"  
  
What was he talking about? Was he so drunken that he couldn't even notice it wasn't his bedroom? I then realized that drunk people tend to throw up, so I immediately rushed to my bedroom.  
  
Maybe I was still on time to save my expensive bedsheets.  
  
"Can you pl-?"  
  
I stopped middle sentence because I couldn't believe that Ohno Satoshi, who lived at the other side of the corridor and always looked so shy was now sound asleep, almost naked on my bed. He had taken his pants off and had tossed them on the floor before throwing himself on my bed.  
  
I thought that it was amazing how fast he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hey", I said, almost in a whisper, sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly shaking him. "You have to go to your home. I need to sleep. Got an important job tomorrow"  
  
His reply was something similar to a grumble.  
  
I sighed.  
  
What should I do at a time like this? I had a photoshot the next morning, so I needed to rest to have a good face, but my neighbor, who was a total stranger, had taken my bed. I sighed again and looked at him. He was sleeping in such an adorable way. I stood up and grabbed a blanket to cover his body. He moved at the contact of the fabric and snuggled up against it, which made me smile. He looked so happy, sleeping so peacefully that almost made me jealous. Somehow, I wished I could get drunk like that and sleep in a stranger's house without any problem.  
  
I shook my head and headed to my living room, where fortunately I had a couch which could be turned into a bed, just in case someone needed to stay at my place for the night. It was funny that I was the first one who used it.  
  
I grabbed some sheets, a pillow and put my sleep mask back on.  
  
Ironically, that night I rested better than ever.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
The sunlight hit my eyelids, making me frown.  
  
It was just a warm gentle light, but I had a pounding headache, so it felt like the sun was strongly glowing right in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and covered my head with the blankets as I turned around, trying to hide from that terrible light that was making my headache worse, when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I rubbed it and looked around, realizing I had been sleeping without my pillow.  
  
I sighed and uncovered my head, just to be hit again by that killing light, and realize it wasn't my bedroom where I was lying down. Or at least, I didn't remember buying those black sheets, the stylish curtains and the modern bedside tables. I looked around and saw my suit pants on the floor. What happened the last night? I raised the blankets to look down at my body. I was only wearing my underwear. Why was I sleeping, almost naked, on a strange bed?  
  
I checked my watch.  
  
Almost noon.  
  
" _Yabai_!"  
  
I jumped up and quickly put on my clothes.  
  
For the first time in almost ten years, I was late for work. So late that I knew that my boss would yell at me and probably expect me to work extra, non-paid hours.  
  
It seemed like no one else was in that apartment and I thought I should write a thank you note or something, but I didn't have the time to write a note nor wait, even less bothered to try to figure out if I had slept with a stranger the night before. I quickly put on my pants and looked for my shirt, which I found lying under the doorframe. I only had to get my shoes now. Where would they be?  
  
I rushed through the corridor to what it seemed to be the living room and crossed it like a lightning to the hall. Fortunately, as drunk as I had been the previous night, I didn't forget my Japanese manners and I found my shoes in the _genkan_ , placed right in front of the door. I sighed with relief as I slipped into them and fixed my shirt, getting ready to leave the apartment before the owner came back.  
  
"Where are your manners?"  
  
I froze.  
  
That voice came from behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw a man. A handsome, tall, dark-haired man, who was staring at me while holding a cup of coffee. I knew that face very well. He was my neighbor, Matsumoto Jun, a young man I had never talked to since that time when he came to my door to introduce himself because he had just moved in. Had he been there all the time? Had he been there, standing and watching me while I was around the house, looking for my clothes and getting dressed?  
  
I could feel my cheeks burning at the thought.  
  
I quickly bowed.  
  
"Are you really planning to leave without apologizing?", Matsumoto asked.  
  
I didn't remember anything about the previous night, so I didn't know what he meant by wanting me to apologize, but I probably did something stupid while I was too drunk and had bothered him. I felt so embarrassed and awkward that I didn't know what to do. Never in my life would I imagine that I would go and do something as foolish as to disturb strangers.  
  
"I'm very sorry", I bowed again.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and snorted.  
  
"You don't even know what you did, right?"  
  
I looked up.  
  
What did I do?  
  
"S-Sorry", I stammered. "I was drunk last night, so I apologize for any trouble I've caused. Also, if I broke something, I'll pay for it"  
  
I looked into my pocket and handed him my business card. Matsumoto took it, stared at it for a few seconds and fixed his eyes on me.  
  
"You drink a lot for being just a regular _salaryman_ "  
  
"Sorry"  
  
He clicked his tongue.  
  
I looked down at my feet.  
  
"You aren't going to ask me about what happened?", he said.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to know", I replied, feeling my cheeks blushing again. "Normally, I don't go around sleeping with strangers, so-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait", he cut me. "We didn't sleep together, if that's what worries you"  
  
I looked up, surprised.  
  
"Then, why my...?", I looked at the corridor that led to the bedroom.  
  
"Why your clothes were scattered around my apartment?", he chuckled. "You probably wouldn't believe it, but you did it yourself. You took them off while walking into my bedroom"  
  
I gasped.  
  
"Did I really do that?!"  
  
Matsumoto nodded.  
  
"You did. Right after you tried to force open my door"  
  
"I'm so sorry about that", I bowed, ashamed.  
  
"It's OK. You were drunk and kept saying this was your home", he chuckled again.  
  
At that point, I didn't know anymore if he was angry or amused by the situation. Maybe both. Or maybe he was just teasing me. I couldn't really complain about it, since I was the one disturbing him the night before. It was so embarrassing that I wanted to leave that place as soon as possible.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me last night", I bowed, trying to escape. "I'm terribly sorry about it, but I'm in a rush right now. I'm late for work"  
  
"Go, go. I can tell you feel awkward"  
  
I bowed for the last time and left like a bat out of hell.  
  
Matsumoto was right, I felt awkward, but it wasn't only that. For some reason, my heart was beating like crazy and it didn't stop even when he closed the door. Matsumoto's eyes were so deep and intense. I had never seen anyone with a similar look before and it made me feel uneasy, but curious at the same time.  
  
Three weeks after the incident, I was in a rush.  
  
I quickly left my apartment and run through the corridor to stop the elevator from closing with my hand, just to bump into my neighbor, who was staring at me, raising an eyebrow. I bowed as I stepped in and pressed the button to go down.  
  
"Excuse me", I whispered.  
  
He only nodded.  
  
There was a dead silence. I didn't know what to say after the mess I had caused three weeks earlier, and it's not like Matsumoto and I had a close relationship anyway. Even when we lived in front of each other, we had never exchanged more than the usual polite greetings between neighbors.  
  
"It looks like you're more talkative when you're drunk", he said.  
  
His words startled me.  
  
I didn't expect him to say anything, especially saying something like that.  
  
"I'm sorry", I apologized. "Are you still mad about the other day?"  
  
Matsumoto looked at me out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say a word until we reached the down floor.  
  
"Maybe", he said, as the doors opened.  
  
Maybe? What did he mean?  
  
I didn't have the chance to ask, because he quickly stepped out of the elevator, wearing a smirk on his lips. And I was left there, feeling confused while watching him leaving the building.  
  
What was with him?  
  
Suddenly, the incident flashed through my mind. It was the first time I got so drunk that I didn't know what actually happened. Of course, if I was in my correct mind, I would never go sleeping at somebody else's apartment nor go around taking my clothes off in front of strangers. My behavior had been terrible and I couldn't stop thinking about it, but Matsumoto's reactions were confusing me. At one point, it seemed like he was having fun seeing me embarrassed, yet at the same time he looked annoyed. Probably, he was really mad and was taking his revenge on me.  
  
I sighed as I stepped out the elevator and rushed to the station.  
  
I had to find the way to fix the situation.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
It was around noon on a Tuesday morning.  
  
I was in the office since early morning, but I still had a lot of work to do, so I didn't plan to have my lunch break until one or two. I was thinking about not making a long pause and just have something quick like instant noodles or a salad, thus I could go back to work as soon as possible, but I got a message from Satoshi that got me a little worried.  
  
  
_"Can I call you?  
I need to ask you about something"_  
  
  
Normally, he would be busy with his work in the morning and would never message me like that before, asking if he could call me, so I decided to stop for my break and talk to him while I had one of those _bento_ they sell near the station.  
  
  
_"Just give me ten minutes.  
I need to buy my lunch"_  
  
  
Ten minutes. That's exactly what he gave me.  
  
I was still placing the plastic bag with my _bento_ on one of the tables in the company's dining hall, when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered the call without checking the screen.  
  
"Hey!", I said, as I sat down and opened my bag.  
  
"Hey, Sho~ I need your advice"  
  
"You got me worried with your message. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing's wrong. Sorry", he made a small pause. "It's just an issue regarding my neighbor, the guy who lives across my door"  
  
"Is he causing you trouble?", I asked, grabbing my chopsticks.  
  
"No, not at all. Actually, I was the one who caused him trouble"  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Satoshi remained silent for a few seconds, later I could hear him sigh.  
  
"Do you still remember I went to a _nomikai_ around three weeks ago?"  
  
"Yes, I remember"  
  
"I got too drunk that night and what happened was that I thought his apartment was my apartment. I tried to force open his door, so I woke him up and when he opened the door, I entered his place, took off my clothes, walked to his bedroom and..."  
  
I stopped munching my lunch and dropped my chopsticks on the table.  
  
"Sho? You there?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Sorry... You said you did what?!"  
  
"I know it was stupid... I'm so embarrassed..."  
  
I cracked up.  
  
"Come on, Sho. This isn't funny", my friend complained.  
  
"Sorry, sorry", I apologized, still chuckling. "I just pictured it and... It isn't like you at all, so I can guess you were really drunk"  
  
"Yeah, I was. I don't even remember a thing. Matsumoto had to refresh my memory the next morning, which was even more embarrassing"  
  
"Wait, wait! The next morning?!", I exclaimed. "You slept with your neighbor?!"  
  
"No!!", he quickly replied. "Or well, at least, he said we didn't sleep together. But I slept in his apartment... Actually, I slept on his bed..."  
  
I was shocked by Satoshi's story.  
  
He wasn't the shyest guy out there, but he wasn't the type to go around sleeping at other people's places. This Matsumoto was his neighbor, but they didn't have any kind of relationship. Or at least, I thought they didn't.  
  
"Satoshi, is there something you didn't tell me?", I asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"It's weird he allowed you to spend the night at his place"  
  
"I was too drunk, I guess. Probably, I fell asleep right away"  
  
"Ah, I see", I nodded, even when he couldn't see me.  
  
Satoshi made another pause, but I hardly noticed it because I was too busy trying to assimilate all the information he had just given me. As hard as I tried, I couldn't imagine him in that kind of situation.  
  
"The thing is...", my friend brought me back to reality. "I think he's still mad about it. Today, it was the first time we bumped into each other since the incident and I tried to talk about it, but he was kind of blunt"  
  
"Was he rude to you?"  
  
"No, not rude. Just... blunt... To be honest, his attitude confuses me. At one moment, it looks like he is having fun when he sees me embarrassed. But at the same time, he looks like he's still mad at me"  
  
"I see", I nodded again. "So you're dealing with a mad neighbor and want my advice about it. Right?"  
  
"Right", he said. "You know how bad I am when it comes to problem solving. You're much better than me, so I thought I could ask you for advice. If you were me, what would you do? I already apologized several times, but I think it wasn't enough"  
  
Satoshi sighed again.  
  
He sounded concerned about the issue and I could understand him. If I were the one disturbing my neighbor like that, I think I'd move to a new place right away. I don't think I would be able to deal with the embarrassment every time I bumped into that person.  
  
"Maybe you could buy him something like wine or sweets, you know... Like, to show you're truly sorry", I suggested. "But don't buy just anything you find. It has to be something unique and special. Something that shows him your true feelings"  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. When he sees you took the time to think about him, giving some thought to fix the mess between the two of you and even went as far as to buy him a gift, I'm sure he won't be mad anymore"  
  
"OK! Then I will go buy something this afternoon, after work"  
  
I chuckled at his sudden enthusiasm.  
  
"Go, go", I supported him.  
  
"Are you free tonight?"  
  
"I think so. That's if I'm able to finish my pile of work on time, of course"  
  
"Can we meet for dinner?", he asked. "I'm fine with a late dinner. I just want to show you what I pick up this afternoon"  
  
I chuckled again.  
  
"That's fine. I'll text you when I'm finished, OK?"  
  
"Perfect. Thanks, Sho"  
  
I smiled as I hung up the phone.  
  
Satoshi was like a kid sometimes. He called me with that gloomy and embarrassed tone, but cheered up right away when I gave him a solution. At times like that, I felt like I was his mother more than his friend.  
  
I quickly finished the rest of my lunch and went back to work, trying to finish it as soon as possible. By the time I could finally leave the company, it was already past nine. I called Satoshi to let him now and invited him to my place. I stopped at one of my favorite shops and bought dinner for the two of us. It had been a while since we last met for dinner on weekdays, so I was happy, even when I was exhausted after a long day at work.  
  
I had just taken off my suit and changed into comfortable clothes, when Satoshi reached my building. He had said that he was close to my neighborhood, so it didn't surprise me that he arrived so fast. However, when I opened my door and he showed me the bag he was carrying, I became speechless.  
  
He had followed my advice.  
  
In his own way.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
It was around seven in the evening.  
  
I had finished work early. It was one of those rare days in which I could relax. I poured a glass of wine, lied down on my couch and was ready to get lost in one of my favorite books, when I heard a knock on my door.  
  
I rolled my eyes and mumbled something annoyingly as I got up to open the door.  
  
"Good evening", said Ohno, wearing a wide smile. "Sorry to disturb you again. I only wanted to offer you this little present I bought, as an apology for my behavior a few weeks ago"  
  
He handed me a beautiful bag, carefully wrapped with a ribbon.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Thank you so much", I bowed as I accepted it. "I'm surprised. You didn't have to buy me anything"  
  
"It's just a small thing to convey my feelings"  
  
"Can I open it now?"  
  
"Please, go ahead", he said.  
  
I carefully unwrapped the ribbon, almost afraid of causing the littlest damage to that beautiful bag, and opened my eyes in surprise when I saw the content. I looked up at Ohno, who was still showing me his gentle smile.  
  
"Tokyo Banana?", I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But we live in Tokyo", I chuckled.  
  
"I know. I asked my friend for advice about what to buy and he recommended me to buy something very special and unique", he explained. "There were many sweets in the store I visited and some of them looked really tasty and beautiful. Despite that, the reason why I chose Tokyo Banana is because it doesn't look very pretty, but it surprises anyone when they receive it by chance. Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Oh! Then this is the perfect chance to try it"  
  
"Thank you", I chuckled again.  
  
Ohno looked at me with a worried expression.  
  
"What's the matter?", I asked.  
  
"You... aren't mad anymore?"  
  
I couldn't help cracking up.  
  
He was adorable.  
  
"Did I say something weird?", he blinked.  
  
"Sorry", I apologized, still chuckling. "Were you worried about that?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I was never mad at you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief as I nodded.  
  
"Come in", I said, inviting him into my apartment. "I finished my work for today, so we can have Tokyo Banana together"  
  
"No, no", he quickly replied. "I don't want to bother you again"  
  
"It's okay. Come in!"  
  
I could see Ohno Satoshi was hesitating, so I showed him my best smile. When he finally accepted my invitation, I could feel my smile widen as I led him to my living room. I felt nervous. I knew we were just two regular people, spending the evening together at my place, and this was something I had never done before with anyone.  
  
I didn't know what it was, but something about him made me curious and the more I met him, the more I wanted to know about him. He didn't look impressed by my looks, unlike everyone else. I think he didn't even recognize me and didn't seem to know that I was a public figure, even though my face was in every corner of Tokyo, which made me more interested in him.  
  
My mind couldn't help but asking many questions.  
  
What kind of person was he? How old was he? What was his job?  
  
I wanted to know everything about that mysterious guy.  
  
"I'm about to have a glass of wine", I told him, pointing at the glass on the living room table. "Would you like one?"  
  
"I'm fine with some water. Thank you"  
  
"Water? At least, let me offer you tea or a soda"  
  
"Tea sounds nice", he smiled.  
  
I smiled back before heading to the kitchen.  
  
I prepared a cup of tea for Ohno and a cup of coffee for myself. Thinking about it, wine wouldn't suit the sweetness of the little cakes he brought, and it would be awkward to drink alcohol when he was having tea. I would feel out of place and probably he wouldn't feel very comfortable either. When I went back to the living room, he was surprised to see the two steaming cups I was carrying on a tray.  
  
"Oh! Two cups?"  
  
"Yeah, I decided to have a coffee instead of wine", I said, sitting down on the couch next to his. "I don't think alcohol suits cakes that much"  
  
"You're right", he chuckled.  
  
I offered him the cup of tea, which he accepted with a bow.  
  
He placed it on the table and wrapped his hands around it to feel the warmth of the liquid inside. I placed my cup of coffee right in front of me and put the tray aside, so I could place the box of Tokyo Banana in the middle of the table. Ohno seemed very interested in my movements and the moment I opened the box, his eyes sparkled.  
  
The cakes had the shape of a tiny banana and were decorated with little dark spots, which looked like a cheetah. I chuckled at the sight of them. They were cute. Maybe not as attractive as other cakes or sweets used for _omiyage_ , but definitely cute and unique.  
  
Just like the person who had bought them.  
  
"Please, help yourself", I offered him.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
His sparkling eyes were fixed on me now.  
  
I noticed some heat on my cheeks, but I ignored it.  
  
"Go ahead, please", I said, with a nod.  
  
Ohno didn't hesitate a second and reached out to take one of the cakes. He quickly put it in his mouth and closed his eyes as he tasted it. How could someone enjoy cakes so much?  
  
"Is it good?", I asked, even when I hated to take him out of his delight.  
  
Ohno opened his eyes and looked at me, as if I were a creature from Mars. The next minute, he took another cake and offered it to me by holding it on his hand.  
  
"Try it", he said.  
  
I blinked, taken by surprise.  
  
I tried to take the cake from his hand, but he was holding it firmly. I knew it would break if I tried to take it by force, so I leaned in and bit it, being careful of not touching Ohno's fingers with my teeth or mouth. It turned out that the cake was filled with chocolate and it was really delicious. Ohno was right, Tokyo Banana surprised when you actually tried them.  
  
"This is really good!", I exclaimed.  
  
"I told you", he smiled.  
  
My neighbor put the rest of the Tokyo Banana in his mouth and looked at his fingers, which were stained with chocolate that came out of the cake when I bit it. I was about to apologize about it, but Ohno just naturally licked all the chocolate on his fingers.  
  
He was so natural, so laid-back and so fresh.  
  
Everything in my life was always planned beforehand. It didn't matter if it was work or my personal life, even the littlest details were always thought and controlled, and there was no room for improvisation. Not that I complained about it. My insecure nature appreciated the excess of control, but when I looked at Ohno Satoshi, sitting down on my couch, enjoying the cakes as if they were the most delicious thing in the world and acting so carefree, even though I was practically a stranger, made me jealous. I wished I could be like him.  
  
I wished I could let all those insecure feelings go and be free, like him.  
  
" _Ne_ ~ Aren't you going to eat more?", he asked, taking me out of my thoughts.  
  
I blinked, being aware of where I was.  
  
"Sure", I replied, pretending I hadn't been daydreaming for a while.  
  
I took a cake and put it into my mouth.  
  
I felt so comfortable and relaxed around him that I forgot we hardly knew anything about each other and let things flow. We talked about many things, such as our building, his two best friends and my co-worker, who was also my best friend. But we didn't ask about any personal details. Just as if we had known each other for the longest time, or as if that kind of information wasn't needed between us.  
  
It was past nine when Ohno apologized and said he had to leave because he needed to finish some things for the next day and take a bath before going to bed. I chuckled at the taking a bath part. He was so innocent at times that he sounded as naive as a child. And I thought that no bad intentions could reside in his heart.  
  
"Can I treat you to dinner someday?", I asked him.  
  
We were at my door.  
  
Ohno was putting on his shoes at my _genkan_ and looked up at me.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"For Tokyo Banana"  
  
"It's my apology for my terrible attitude. You don't have to do anything in return"  
  
"But I want to", I smiled. "I really appreciate the gesture you had, buying the cakes for me. Please, allow me to thank you for it"  
  
Ohno sighed.  
  
He didn't look convinced.  
  
"I don't know... A dinner is too much, just for a few cakes..."  
  
"I won't take you to a luxury restaurant. Don't worry", I chuckled.  
  
I was trying to play it down, but I was so nervous inside.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Success.  
  
"Okay", he said.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"Is it okay if I ask for your phone number or your e-mail address? I will check my schedule, so that we can decide on a date"  
  
"You already have my business card", he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, sure! Sorry", I looked into my pocket, pulled out my wallet and took his card. "Got it! I'll contact you later this week, if it's okay with you"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be waiting"  
  
When he left, I still had a smile on my lips.  
  
How could it be possible? He just left and I already wanted to see him again. I wished I could check my schedule at that moment and contact him right away. That way, I would have the chance to talk to him a little longer.  
  
I sighed and walked to my bedroom, planning to go to bed, when I realized I hadn't given him my contact details. We lived in front of each other, but our schedules were different, so what if he needed to contact me? I didn't hesitate to pull out my cellphone and wrote him en e-mail.  
  
  
_"Good evening,  
This is Matsumoto Jun, from attic B.  
This is my e-mail address. My phone number is 080-87659-987.  
Contact me whenever you need anything.  
Even if it's just talk :)  
  
Regards,  
Jun"_  
  
  
I casually ended my message with my first name to close the gap between us, and at the same time not wanting Ohno to know my real intention.  
  
His reply came around twenty minutes later.  
  
  
_"Hey!  
Sorry, I decided to take my bath before doing my work in the end, so I didn't see your e-mail until now.  
Thanks for your e-mail address and your phone number.  
Looking forward to hear from you tomorrow!  
  
Satoshi"_  
  
  
I smiled when I read he signed up with his first name too. Did he notice my intention?  
  
I hoped for more conversation and this definitely wasn't enough, but it wasn't like I had anything interesting to say, anyway. What could I do? His message clearly stated he didn't have any intention of further conversation, and I didn't want to sound like a stalker by messaging him again.  
  
I returned to my bedroom, I left my cellphone on the bedside table and lied on my bed. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until I found myself getting really sleepy, only a few seconds after lying down. If my phone didn't beep at that moment, I would've probably fallen asleep with my clothes on.  
  
I slowly turned around and grabbed it.

 

 **Ohno** \- **21:57**  
Hey! My phone automatically added you when I saved your phone number  
Hope you don't mind!

 

I jumped and my heart skipped a beat. It was a LINE message from Ohno. I didn't expect it, but of course I didn't mind. Actually, it made me so happy that my heart was now racing inside my chest.

 

 **Jun** \- **21:58**  
Let's talk here!

 **Ohno** \- **21:58**  
Thank you!  
Good night~ ^o^

 **Jun** \- **21:59**  
Good night  ★

 

I waited for a couple of minutes, just in case he would reply, but no. So, I closed the application. Still, I couldn't believe my luck. I got to talk to him again that night and didn't need to make myself look like a stalker. His phone did the job for me and he was too pure as to even suspect that actually I was hungry for his message.  
  
I sighed and held my phone to my chest, like a teenager in love.  
  
I didn't know what was happening. But I liked it.  
  
I really liked it.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
I still couldn't believe it.  
  
I tried to break into his apartment, completely drunk. I had taken off my clothes right in front of him, tossing them around his place, and had shamelessly used his bed. But my neighbor wasn't mad at me and he wanted to treat me to dinner. The Tokyo Banana worked, despite Sho's doubts.  
  
Now I had his phone number in my contact list, his e-mail address together with his e-mail in my inbox and, thanks to my phone for automatically adding him, in my LINE application too. It was weird. We had been living in front of each for months, but had never exchanged more than a polite greeting until that awkward night, and now it felt like we had a special connection. As if we had known each other for the longest time.  
  
Or was it only me?  
  
I hoped he had the same feeling, even when I didn't know exactly what it was. I liked the kind of relationship we had started to develop. All the awkwardness left to an unexpected mutual understanding I still couldn't believe, now Matsumoto Jun was more than just my neighbor. A new friend. Someone I felt close and who I liked to talk to.  
  
We had been sending messages to each other every day during the past four days and I liked it. I liked to know how his day went, how he felt and read all the interesting things he always had to say. He also seemed to have fun when talking me, judging by how much he laughed, and it felt good. I liked to make him happy, even if it was just for a few minutes.

 

 **Ohno** \- **22:37**  
Hey, busy man!  
How are you doing today?

 **Jun** \- **22:49**  
_Yo_! Just got home  
I'm exhausted

 **Ohno** \- **22:52**  
I'm in bed, ready to sleep  
It's been a long day for me too

 **Jun** \- **22:53**  
I think I know how to fix that

 **Ohno** \- **22:53**  
How?

 **Jun** \- **22:54**  
Are you free tomorrow night?

 **Ohno** \- **22:56**  
Yeah. It's Saturday  
I'm pretty much not doing anything on Saturday

 **Jun** \- **22:57**  
Good, because I was thinking about taking you out to dinner

 

For some reason, my heart started to beat like crazy.

 

 **Ohno** \- **22:59**  
Sounds like a plan~

 **Jun** \- **23:00**  
Nice!  
Is it okay if I pick you up at eight?

 **Ohno** \- **23:02**  
I'll be waiting

 **Jun** \- **23:04**  
OK!  
See you tomorrow then ^_^

 **Ohno** \- **23:05**  
Good night, Jun ^o^

 **Jun** \- **23:05**  
Good night~  ★

 

It sounded like a date.  
  
I knew he probably invited me out because I gave him Tokyo Banana and there wasn't anything in our messages that showed anything else than a good friendship, but we were going to dinner together on Saturday night. And he was going to pick me up at my place. He didn't openly ask me out for a date but in my mind, the upcoming dinner was a date since we would be going out. Just the two of us.  
  
The next day I chilled out at home until seven in the evening. Later, I took a shower and waited for Jun while sketching something with my charcoals. I was so immersed with my work that I didn't realize how fast the time passed by and the sound of a knock on my door startled me. I chuckled to myself and ran to answer the door, though I already knew who it was.  
  
Maybe that's why my heart started to race.  
  
"Good evening!" I beamed, as I opened the door.  
  
"That was fast", he chuckled. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I only need to grab my jacket, then we can leave"  
  
He looked down at my hands.  
  
"Is that some kind of new trend?"  
  
I looked down at them as well and realized they were stained with charcoals. I chuckled at my own clumsiness and rubbed them against each other, trying to get rid of the dirtiness. I was rushing to open the door and I totally forgot about washing them.  
  
"Sorry, I was playing a little while waiting for you"  
  
"With your chimney?", he joked.  
  
I laughed and told him to wait while I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I got rid of all that black dirtiness on my skin, I went back to the living room, grabbed my jacket and joined Jun.  
  
"Ready", I said, closing my door.  
  
"Let's go then"  
  
I nodded as we walked together to the elevator.  
  
Jun smelled really good that night.  
  
He always looked perfect and smelled like heaven, but that night, in that elevator, he didn't smell like cologne, as usual. He smelled fresh, like shampoo, and I really liked it. It made me feel he had left a part of his mask at home and was showing his true self to me. Just a little. I wanted him to do the same with the rest of his life and personality. I wanted him to completely open up his heart to me.  
  
We went to the restaurant with Jun's car.  
  
It was a small place in the outskirts of Tokyo. At first, it surprised me to see we were the only customers around, but I thought that maybe it was too early. Then I saw Jun was talking to the owner in a very familiar way, as if they had known each other for a long time, so I started to understand what was going on. Still, I chose not to jump into conclusions and wait until Jun returned by my side.  
  
"Follow me", he said, walking to the only table that had been prepared.  
  
"Do you work here?", I asked.  
  
"Not now but it was my first part time job when I was a teenager"  
  
He waited until I sat down and then he sat down in front of me.  
  
"It looks like a nice place", I said, looking around.  
  
"It is", he smiled. "And the food is delicious"  
  
"I can't wait to try it"  
  
"Do you need a menu? Or do you trust me?"  
  
He stared at me with his dark eyes.  
  
Those deep eyes that pierced through me.  
  
"I trust you", I smiled.  
  
"Fine", he smiled back, turning to call the waiter. "The usual thing, please"  
  
"Understood"  
  
When the young waiter left, I looked at Jun, curiously. He looked back at me for a while, in silence, fixing his deep gaze on me, but I could see a mischievous sense was sparkling in them. Had it always been there? It was the first time I noticed it. When had I started to pay attention to his expressions to the point where I could tell such a small difference?  
  
"What's going on that mind of yours?", he broke the silence.  
  
"I was wondering why we are the only customers here"  
  
"This restaurant is so terrible that no one wants to come"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"I'm joking", he chuckled. "I asked the owner to close it for us"  
  
I blinked again.  
  
"You asked the owner to close it?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not a big deal, don't worry. It sounds like something only a powerful person can do, but it's not like that", he explained in a nervous tone. "I've been friends with the owner for more than fifteen years now and we've been exchanging favors ever since. This is just a regular thing between me and he, and it's not the first time he closes the restaurant for me and my friends"  
  
His friend.  
  
"Oh, I see", I chuckled, nervously.  
  
I didn't know why I felt that sharp pain when I heard him calling me a friend.  
  
"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
When I looked up, I saw Jun's concerned eyes fixed on me.  
  
"Oh, no!", I quickly replied. "It's something unexpected, that's all. You know, I don't live this situation every day. I mean, I've never been to a private, especially requested to be closed restaurant like this"  
  
Jun chuckled.  
  
He was growing more and more nervous and I felt a bit awkward because I wasn't used to be the only customer in any place, but it became unexpectedly calm because it was him. Matsumoto Jun, who always looked flawless and self-confident, was taking off his mask little by little and showing me a little piece of his heart with every action.  
  
When the waiter came with the food, Jun asked for a bottle of wine, which we finished in no time among jokes, knowing looks and shy smiles. He asked me if I wanted more wine, but I thought it was enough for that night. I didn't want to end up drunk and mess up again, like the night when I broke into his apartment.  
  
I don't know if it was the wine, the delicious food, the flawless man who was my companion that night, or everything at the same time, but I found myself placing my hand on his thigh as he drove us back home. He was silent all the way back to our apartment building, but I could notice a different expression on his face, even when his eyes were fixed on the road. When he parked the car and stopped the engine, we didn't move and I could feel my breathing getting heavier as he turned around to look at me.  
  
"We're home", he said with a hoarse voice.  
  
I nodded slowly and looked at him.  
  
"We're home..."  
  
He patted my hand on his thigh and smiled.  
  
"We should go upstairs. It's late"  
  
I nodded in silence.  
  
Jun chuckled and got off the car. He opened my door for me and together we walked to the building, where we waited for the elevator. Once we were inside, we were still in silence. I don't know if he was thinking about something, but I couldn't stop thinking about his smell, still fresh after spending the night out in a restaurant. Still delicious. Still so entrancing that I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the elevator, to enjoy it. At one point, I was starting to feel dizzy. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was that delicious food in my stomach, maybe it was the flawless man who was with me in that elevator, or maybe it was his fascinating smell, but for a brief moment I felt I was losing my balance.  
  
My body felt really light and I could feel it leaning little by little, as if gravity was too strong and I couldn't control the attraction of my body to the ground anymore. I couldn't fight it. I could only let it happen, but I felt an angel wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to straighten up again. An angel whose body felt warm and smelled fresh like shampoo.  
  
"Ohno!"  
  
My brain reacted. The angel was calling my name.  
  
"Ohno, are you okay? Hey!"  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
It wasn't an angel. It was Jun.  
  
Jun and his perfect hair, his delicious smell, his dark eyes.  
  
"You scared me", he sighed in relief.  
  
I smiled and rested my head against his chest.  
  
It was so warm.  
  
"I think I made you drink too much", he said.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"It's your smell tonight...", I replied, almost in a whisper. "It's so nice that it makes me feel dizzy"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"That was a unique compliment"  
  
I could hear his heart. It was beating so fast.  
  
Just like mine.  
  
"You know", he said. "You're making it really difficult"  
  
I moved away to look at him. I was confused.  
  
"What did I do?", I asked.  
  
"You're being so adorable that I can't resist it anymore...", Jun gently ran his hand through my hair. "I wanted to take one step at a time, but you are so... you..."  
  
I was still trying to think my reply, when he leaned in and placed his lips on mine.  
  
I won't say I wasn't dying to kiss him, but it took me by surprise.  
  
We were still in the elevator. What if the neighbors saw us? Though, thinking about it, it was late on Saturday night. Who could be around the building at such a time? I grabbed Jun's shirt with my hands and kissed him back, and was aware for the first time of how badly I had wanted to kiss those lips.  
  
The doors opened at that moment and Jun broke the kiss.  
  
"Let's go down again", he whispered, reaching out for the buttons.  
  
He clearly wanted to keep kissing me, didn't want to leave the elevator, didn't want to end the night going home alone to our own apartments. Just like me.  
  
"No", I said, stopping him. "Let's go to my place"  
  
He stared at me in silence for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure?", he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
The next minute we were hungrily kissing each other again.  
  
We clumsily walked out from the elevator to my apartment, which fortunately I had forgotten to lock before going out, and stepped through the corridor to my bedroom where we desperately undressed each other. Judging by the way he kissed every corner of my body, I could say he had been anticipating the moment just as much as myself and that made me enjoy it even more. He was so gentle, so passionate and so beautiful. I had him in my bed, at last.  
  
Exhausted and still a little drunk, we slept entangled to each other that night.  
  
The next morning, when I woke up, Jun was still sleeping. He looked so relaxed that I thought it would be a pity to wake him up, so I carefully disentangled myself from him and went to take a shower. While I was under the warm water, letting it flow down my body, I still couldn't believe the past night was real. I was just an average guy, with a normal job, and not interesting at all. What could've Jun seen in me?  
  
When I finished my shower, he was still sound asleep, so I decided to take the chance to try to finish a canvas I had started to paint a couple of days before. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it, I was just letting my hand do as it pleased with the colors and the brush, and it wasn't coming out that bad. I liked the combination of colors I was choosing. They were bright and lively, and reflected exactly how I felt that morning.  
  
I moved away and proudly looked at my work.  
  
I smiled to myself, completely satisfied for first time in a while and turned around to look for another brush, when I met a pair of dark, deep eyes. Jun was awake. I wondered how long he had been watching me, though it didn't really matter when he smiled.  
  
"Good morning", he whispered.  
  
"Good morning", I smiled back. "Sorry for the mess"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't know you paint"  
  
"Ah, it's just a hobby. Nothing professional"  
  
"Well, I don't know a thing about art, but I would buy your picture"  
  
I was the one chuckling this time.  
  
"You only say it because you're trying to be nice"  
  
"No, I mean it", he said, fixing his eyes on me. "You're like Tokyo Banana. You're full of surprises"  
  
"And I thought I was just an average guy"  
  
"You aren't", he smiled. "Trust me"  
  
I could feel my cheeks blushing, so I quickly changed the topic.  
  
"By the way, I think I never asked you about your job", I said.  
  
Jun looked at me in silence, but not in his usual intense way.  
  
He seemed to be surprised by the question.  
  
"Did I say anything wrong?", I asked.  
  
"No, no", he chuckled. "But I thought it was obvious. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Hmm... Let's see...", I thought for a moment. "You could be a salesman. You're good with words"  
  
Jun tilted his head, pensive.  
  
"I mean, you could be an actor too. You have the looks", I chuckled. "But that's impossible, because actors are conceited. And you aren't like that"  
  
He chuckled with me and shook his head.  
  
"You know", he said. "I feel really good with this relationship we have and would like to continue with it. I want to see where it takes us"  
  
I stared at my hands and nodded.  
  
Then I looked at him.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Nice", he smiled. "But unfortunately I have to work today, so I have to leave"  
  
"On Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah, my job is like that"  
  
"I see"  
  
Why did I feel disappointed?  
  
It was the first time I felt that way about a guy I had slept with just for one night.  
  
I watched as Jun put on his clothes, in silence. I would've offered him my shower and some towels, but it didn't make sense when he only had to cross the hall to use his bathroom. When he finished, he walked to me, with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you for last night", he said.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No, I'm the one who has to thank you"  
  
"Let's thank each other with a kiss then?"  
  
I chuckled, but allowed him to kiss me as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Sorry for the morning breath...", I whispered.  
  
He cracked up.  
  
"So romantic"  
  
I chuckled again.  
  
Whenever I was with him, I couldn't stop chuckling and smiling.  
  
"I have to go", he reminded me in a whisper.  
  
I nodded and give him a peck.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door"  
  
We walked down the corridor to my door, where he turned to look at me with those sparkling eyes I loved so much, filled with excitement.  
  
"I know we don't live that far but I would like to meet you again", he said.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Let's text each other"  
  
I nodded with a smile.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me a last time before leaving my apartment.  
  
When I closed the door, I leaned against it and sighed.  
  
I was living a dream and I didn't want to wake up.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
The stylist gave a final touch to my hair and left.  
  
I was sitting in the make-up room, getting ready for the photoshot we had in an hour. Jun, who was standing next to me, looked at his reflection in the mirror and tilted his head. I rolled my eyes. Since he started to talk to his neighbor, he was a different person. He daydreamed a lot, which was unusual for him, and wasn't that strict anymore when it came to work. Not to mention that foolish smile he always had on his lips.  
  
"Smiling to yourself again?", I raised an eyebrow.  
  
He turned around and leaned on the table in front of the mirror.  
  
"Smiling to life"  
  
I snorted.  
  
"What kind of reply is that?"  
  
Jun chuckled.  
  
"Nino, why are you so grumpy this morning?"  
  
"I hate mornings"  
  
"Were you up until late again, playing one of your games?"  
  
"Actually, I didn't sleep"  
  
He laughed as he shook his head.  
  
"That explains why the make-up staff is going crazy with your face today"  
  
"Hey! Nothing's wrong with my face", I protested.  
  
"You look all puffy", he said, poking my cheek.  
  
"Says the one with the foolish smile"  
  
My friend chuckled.  
  
"I can't help it. Last night was flawless"  
  
He totally caught my attention at that moment. Flawless?  
  
"I think someone has something to tell", I smirked.  
  
Jun giggled.  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"Well, I know you slept with him, your sparkling eyes say so. But I don't know why you consider it a flawless night, taking into account he's an average guy and as far as I remember you only sleep with hot guys"  
  
"Not everything is about looks, Nino"  
  
"Really?"  
  
He gave me a look. I chuckled.  
  
"I'm joking"  
  
"Satoshi is so different from any other guy I've met"  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You call him Satoshi? This is getting interesting"  
  
"Quit being silly. I'm serious!"  
  
"I'm serious too. You used to call him Ohno"  
  
Jun was silent for a moment, in which he looked pensive.  
  
"Wouldn't it be weird to call him by his family name after I slept with him?"  
  
"I guess so", I shrugged.  
  
"Anyway", my friend shifted as he cleared his throat. "Yesterday, we spent an awesome time together while having dinner and we couldn't finish the night in a better way. But what made it flawless, was this morning"  
  
"You had sex again?"  
  
Jun shook his head.  
  
"When I woke up, I found him awake and painting in a corner"  
  
I didn't understand a thing. Why was that so special?  
  
"Come on", I said. "I thought it was something less normal"  
  
"Exactly. It was a normal morning"  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"I'm not following you"  
  
"He's so special, Nino. I already found him interesting since we spent that afternoon together at my place, but now I know he's more than that. He has the ability of making everything so normal that it's overwhelming"  
  
I was getting confused.  
  
Jun had always been happy with our lifestyle. He liked to be in front of a camera, he loved acting and didn't seem to mind it when people recognized him on the street. He had always said our job was his dream and that he was blessed for being able to live it. What was with normal life now? Was he starting to regret being popular?  
  
"I thought you liked your life", I said, though my tone wasn't reprimanding.  
  
"I like it. But I like how Satoshi makes me feel too. So normal, so comfortable"  
  
"I see", I sighed. "What did he say about your job?"  
  
My friend didn't reply.  
  
He just looked away.  
  
"Jun?", I insisted.  
  
"He didn't say anything yet"  
  
I knew him very well and I knew when he was lying.  
  
"You didn't tell him, right?"  
  
"What?!", he pierced me with his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, don't play the outraged role. You didn't tell him about your life"  
  
Jun sighed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey! The stylist is going to get mad if you keep messing your hair like that"  
  
I was trying to play it off, but I knew it was a serious situation.  
  
Ohno seemed to be very special to Jun. It wasn't good that my friend hid something that important from him.  
  
"You should tell him", I said.  
  
"I know, Nino. But he hates actors. He says they're vain and conceited"  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and snorted.  
  
"What an idiot"  
  
"He's not an idiot. It's just his opinion"  
  
"And you still defend him, when he insulted you on your face?"  
  
"He didn't do it on purpose. He doesn't have a clue of what I am"  
  
I looked at my friend and watched his face.  
  
He looked worried and scared.  
  
I didn't understand it.  
  
Jun didn't know Ohno enough to worry about him that much, but he was my best friend and I knew he needed my support. He was confused and I knew I wouldn't help him if I just kept scolding him.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"You have to tell him, Jun"  
  
"I don't want him to judge me and run away"  
  
"But this can cause a big misunderstanding between you two"  
  
"I know and I'm planning to tell him the truth, but not yet. Not so soon, Nino. I don't want to break this dream so early. I want him to know me, so that he can judge me based on who I really am, instead of what I am"  
  
"I understand but this is dangerous, Jun"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful"  
  
I sighed again and shook my head, resigned.  
  
What worried me wasn't that he wasn't careful. I knew him enough to know he always thought things twice. The problem was he was fooling himself to believe his own words and think everything would be alright as long as Ohno got to know him, but that game was too dangerous. It was like a double-edged sword and I was afraid he would end up suffering.  
  
Jun looked confident, but he was fragile inside.  
  
And I didn't want to see him broken.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Oh-chan was beaming.  
  
His eyes sparkled, his face was lit up with happiness and he was full of energy. Since he started going out with his boyfriend, he wanted to meet with Sho-chan and I more often than before. When we did, he talked non-stop about his man and how perfect their dates were. I knew he didn't like it when I called him his boyfriend or named their encounters as dates but I didn't care. After almost four months of meeting each other at least once a week, I regarded his neighbor as his official partner.  
  
"...And then, he took me to Mori Tower, where we watched the Tokyo night together", my friend said.  
  
The three of us gathered in Oh-chan's living room to spend the afternoon, before going out to have dinner and maybe see a movie. It had been a long time since we had done something like that, the three of us together.  
  
"He sounds like a romantic guy", I observed.  
  
Sho-chan chuckled.  
  
"Are you jealous, Aiba-chan?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
My two friends laughed.  
  
"When are we going to meet him?", I asked.  
  
After all those months hearing Oh-chan speaking about his flawless boyfriend, I really wanted to meet him. Oh-chan always said he was very busy and didn't have much free time, but I had the feeling that he didn't want to introduce him to us.  
  
"I don't know", Oh-chan shrugged. "You know he's busy"  
  
"Oh-chan!", I protested. "Stop being mean. I want to know him"  
  
My friend giggled.  
  
"Let's not force things. It will happen when it has to happen"  
  
I pouted and made a noise as a signal of my disagreement.  
  
"Guys, I think we should get going", Sho-chan stated, checking his watch  
  
"Yeah", Oh-chan agreed. "Otherwise, it's going to get late"  
  
"Okay", I said, standing up. "But I still didn't say my last word about this"  
  
My two friends chuckled as we left Oh-chan's place.  
  
"Aiba-chan, I think Satoshi isn't ready yet", Sho-chan said, pushing the button of the elevator. "Give him a break"  
  
I looked at Oh-chan, who was blushing, though he was still wearing a smile.  
  
" _Gomen ne_ ~", I sighed as we stepped in the elevator.  
  
My friend shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry", he gave me a warm smile. "This... err... Well, whatever is the name of what's going on between Jun and me, is important to me. I treasure him as much as I treasure you guys, so I don't want to rush things and-"  
  
" _Sumimasen_! _Shitsurei shimasu_ ~"  
  
Oh-chan was interrupted by a man hiding behind a pair of sunglasses. He rushed into the elevator when the doors were about to close and stopped them with his hand as he apologized. He bowed to Sho-chan and me, and took off his sunglasses as he greeted Oh-chan with a wide smile.  
  
When I saw his face, I couldn't believe it.  
  
He was that famous actor who was always on the television.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!", I couldn't help a scream as I pointed at him. "You are... You are Matsumoto Jun! I know you from TV. I've seen your dramas!"  
  
Matsumoto Jun looked bewildered as he bowed again.  
  
"Thank you", he said.  
  
I turned to my friends.  
  
"I can't believe it! I never thought I would be in the same elevator as Matsumoto Jun! Oh-chan, why didn't you say anything about this?"  
  
My friend looked just as shocked as me.  
  
"You know I don't watch TV much, so I can't recognize any famous person", he bowed to Matsumoto. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Ah! But he's really famous!", I turned to the actor. "I admire you so much. Can I ask you for a picture, please?"  
  
Matsumoto cleared his throat.  
  
"Sure", he said.  
  
I gave my cellphone to Sho-chan, who took a picture of Matsumoto and me, and then I did the same for him, using his cellphone. I tried to convince Oh-chan to take a picture with the actor as well, but he refused to do it. Sometimes he could be so stubborn. I understood he didn't like people on TV, but openly showing his dislike to the guy himself was a little too much.  
  
"Please, excuse my friend", I apologized with a bow. "He isn't in a good mood today, but you have our support. Thank you for your hard work until now. Please, keep doing your best"  
  
I looked at Sho-chan, who nodded with a smile on his lips and bowed as well.  
  
"Thank you so much", Matsumoto bowed back to us. "I'll do my best"  
  
When the elevator reached the down floor, I held the door for Matsumoto and waited for him to step out. He bowed again to Sho-chan and me and turned around to look at Oh-chan, who had been looking away for the past few seconds. I didn't know what was with him. Normally, he was polite and easygoing. Did he hate Matsumoto Jun that much?  
  
"Oh-chan, you didn't have to be that rude", I told him with a sad face once the actor left the building. "I understand you don't like actors, but he's your neighbor"  
  
"People on TV are liars", he said.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Sho-chan placed his hand on our friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down, and looked at me, concern reflected in his eyes. Did he know something I didn't know? I observed Oh-chan. He didn't look mad.  
  
He looked sad.  
  
"Oh-chan..."  
  
"Guys, do you mind to go out without me today?", he frowned.  
  
"But, Oh-chan we already-"  
  
"That's fine", Sho-chan cut me.  
  
My heart skipped a beat.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Oh-chan walked to the main door in silence and only stopped to whisper something that sounded like an apology before leaving. I felt so bad that I really had to restraint myself not to cry.  
  
I didn't understand why, but Oh-chan wasn't beaming anymore.  
  
He looked so sad that it was painful.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
I was so shocked that I couldn't think.  
  
My legs moved by themselves, walking down the streets as if that person wasn't me. I was just an empty shell walking nowhere, while my mind was busy somewhere else, trying to understand what had just happened in that elevator.  
Jun was an actor?  
  
My Jun.  
  
The person I had been seeing for almost four months.  
  
It couldn't be, I refused to believe it.  
  
He was very handsome and stylish, but he was gentle and generous. Actors weren't like that. They were conceited people who liked to flirt and have different partners every time. Did Jun have someone else besides me in his life? After all, we weren't an official couple and I was sure many guys wanted to be with him.  
  
I sighed and looked around  
  
I caught the train and I was now in Shinjuku.  
  
My body automatically led me there and I didn't realize it until I saw myself surrounded by rivers of people who rushed around, trying to catch the train that was about to leave. When one of those trains continued its way to the next station, there it was. A shampoo commercial featuring a flawless guy, with an intense look on his face.  
  
The same guy who lived in front of my apartment.  
  
The man I had been sleeping with for weeks.  
  
Time stopped as I stared at his face. He was smiling. I clenched my fists. Why did I feel like crying? Why did I feel like throwing something to that stupid commercial? I wanted to yell my frustration out. Ask him why. Why he didn't tell me the truth and why he had pretended not to know me in the elevator, in front of my friends.  
  
Why? Why? Why?  
  
I felt my cellphone vibrating in my pocket.  
  
It was him.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
I didn't want to talk to him.  
  
I didn't want to listen to him.  
  
My phone vibrated again.  
  
It was a message.

 

 **Jun** \- **19:34**  
I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the right time  
I'm sorry

 

I sighed and slipped the cellphone back into my pocket.  
  
I didn't want to hear his excuses.  
  
I started to look through the peephole before leaving my apartment, and I tried to use the stairs as much as possible. Jun always used the elevator, because he used to be in a rush for work, so I had more chances to bump into him there. Also, if I happened to see him in the stairs, I could always make an excuse and leave quickly, while in the elevator I would be stuck with him for a while. And I knew he would try to talk to me if that happened.  
  
It's not that I suddenly hated him, but I was upset and thought that talking to him while I was in this state wouldn't be of any use. I wasn't ready to listen to his explanations and open my mind about the topic. Actually, I didn't know if I would ever be.  
  
It was so hard for me.  
  
Two days after he sent the message, I decided to reply.

 

 **Ohno** \- **13:29**  
I need time.

 

He replied right away, as if he had been waiting next to his phone.

 

 **Jun** \- **13:29**  
I understand

 

I put my cellphone away and looked out of my window.  
  
Did he really understand it?  
  
I didn't think so.  
  
Did it matter anymore?  
  
My cellphone vibrated again.

 

 **Jun** \- **13:31**  
Satoshi, I'm still the same person

 

It was so easy for him.  
  
So easy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Satoshi was avoiding me.  
  
I knew I was the one to be blamed for not being honest as Nino told me, and I knew he was too upset with my actions. I understood he didn't want to call me or see me, not even message me. But going as far as avoiding me in our building? Did he really dislike me that much?  
  
We had been happy together. The hours flew, even when we were just lying down at his apartment and speaking about random things. Our relationship was great and I never wanted to see it end. At least, not this early. Our love was still too young. It was just giving its first steps.  
  
It couldn't die yet.  
  
I was tempted to knock his door several times during the time we didn't see each other, but I knew it would be a bad idea, so I always gave up in the end. Satoshi had asked me for time and I would make him even more upset if I forced things on him. Even if I was dying to see his smile, to hear his voice, to touch his skin, to kiss lips, I had to be strong and respect his wish.  
  
That's what I kept repeating to myself.  
  
One night, I finished work later than expected but I still had time to visit my favorite restaurant. The same one I had visited with Satoshi on our first date. It brought me so many good memories. Not only of Satoshi and the awesome four months we had been together, but of my childhood and my first part-time job too. The time in which I didn't have to worry about anything and I was just a regular teenager trying to make some money for my little things.  
  
I kind of missed those days.  
  
It's not that I regretted being an actor. I really liked my work. I enjoyed every single day of my life and was grateful for all the support I received, from both my fans and my company, but sometimes I couldn't help imagining my life as an anonymous person. Especially, when I was emotionally overwhelmed.  
  
When I decided to go back home, I felt kind of depressed.  
  
Satoshi lived right in front of me, but I couldn't see him.  
  
It was painful and frustrating.  
  
I imagined myself knocking on his door that night and hugging him, just letting him know all my feelings with my body. No words were needed, because I needed him so much that he would understand it. And we would be what we were in the past. We would laugh again and count the hours for the next time we would be able to see each other again.  
  
But that was only my imagination.  
  
When I opened the door of my building and looked at the elevator where he had discovered the truth about my job, reality hit me so hard that I couldn't stand it. I wanted to cry. I couldn't hold back anymore. I missed him. I missed him so much that it hurt to think I would never be able to see him again. But I heard steps on the stairs, so I couldn't let my tears flow freely. One of my neighbors was coming downstairs. It would be embarrassing and troublesome crying in front of them.  
  
I held my tears as best as I could, even when my eyes were slightly teary. I pressed the button to call the elevator and got ready to quickly greet my neighbor before step in, and finally cry on the way up to my floor. But I couldn't because the person who was rushing downstairs bumped into me, making me to step a little away. When I looked up, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
  
Satoshi.  
  
"Sorry", he mumbled.  
  
"It's okay"  
  
He bowed and tried to rush out the building.  
  
Now that I could finally see him, I couldn't just let him go.  
  
"Satoshi!", I called him.  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
I looked at him in silence.  
  
Satoshi looked away.  
  
"How are you?", I asked.  
  
"I'm okay", he said, almost in a whisper. "And you?"  
  
"I've been better, I guess"  
  
He nodded and stood there in silence, still looking away.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Can we... talk?"  
  
Satoshi didn't reply.  
  
"Can we... I don't know... have a drink or something and talk?", I insisted.  
  
I could see him hesitating.  
  
He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I think it's better if we don't meet for now, Jun"  
  
"Why? I'm not asking for anything, just to talk to you. I think we need it"  
  
He was silent for a brief moment.  
  
"Because I feel like I don't know you anymore"  
  
That hurt.  
  
It hurt a lot.  
  
"I've always been honest with you", I frowned.  
  
"I don't say you haven't but when I saw you in those advertisements in Shinjuku, I felt you so far away... as if you were in a different level... I don't feel I am part of your world anymore"  
  
"I'm still the same person"  
  
He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Listen, I know this is my fault. I should've told you about my job, especially when I knew you dislike actors. But is what I do more important than who I am? I'm still the same Matsumoto Jun. Your neighbor and still the guy who is crazy about you. To me, you are part of my world, Satoshi"  
  
He looked away.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
It was so frustrating.  
  
How could I make him see my feelings were honest?  
  
"Can you at least think about it, please?", I asked, almost begging.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Whatever I said, I knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
Satoshi was really upset.  
  
Much more than I ever thought.  
  
"Sorry...", he whispered as he opened the door and left the building.  
  
I didn't move.  
  
I could've run after him, but I knew it would be of no use.  
  
His apology sounded like a goodbye.  
  
And a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
It was over.  
  
It was over.  
  
It was... over...

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
My life didn't make much sense anymore.  
  
After my little talk with Jun at the hall of our building, I felt empty. I had been the one rejecting the chance to fix things, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. We had been together for four intense months and I would never be able to forget about all the things he made me feel at that time. I wasn't ready to accept him in my life again and I didn't know if I would ever be able to do it, but that didn't mean I didn't care about him.  
  
It had been almost two months now. I still tried to avoid him as much as I could, but lately, Jun's apartment had been strangely quiet. I couldn't help to think something was going on. The hall used to smell like tasty food very often in the past, but now it wasn't like that anymore and I was starting to get worried. Jun loved to cook. I didn't believe he suddenly stopped doing it overnight, especially when he loved to try new flavors, result of his own recipes. He said it relaxed him just as much as painting relaxed me.  
  
One Sunday morning, I was awoke very early by strong noises.  
  
I didn't even want to check my clock. I already knew it was too early for Sunday morning and I didn't have any plan to wake up yet. I turned around and tried to go back to sleep but the noises continued, and I heard people talking rather loud right in front of my door. It was annoying. And rude. After ten minutes, I decided to get up and ask them to keep their voices low, but when I opened my door, I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say anymore.  
  
Two men were carrying several boxes and a couple of suitcases.  
  
They came from Jun's apartment.  
  
My eyes widened and my heart started to race inside my chest.  
  
Was he moving out?  
  
I knew I had been the one putting distance between the two of us and the one who had decided not to fix things when I had the chance. I knew I was selfish and wasn't acting like an adult, but I couldn't help it. For first time in almost two months of avoiding him, I knew I wanted to see him, to talk to him, to ask him what was going on and to ask him why he didn't mention anything about moving out that day, when we met at the hall.  
  
I wanted to see him.  
  
And beg him to stay.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
A familiar voice brought me back to reality.  
  
"Hey", I replied.  
  
Jun was standing in front of me, looking gorgeous, as usual.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here", he said.  
  
"I only came out to see what the noise was"  
  
"Ah, sorry about that. We'll be done in a few minutes"  
  
I nodded and looked down.  
  
"I hope... you do well..."  
  
Why couldn't I be honest?  
  
I wanted to ask and tell him so many things.  
  
But for some reason, I couldn't.  
  
"Jun, why are you taking so long?", a voice came from the stairs. "I've been waiting for you for almost twenty minutes now. We're going to be late"  
  
It was a young man, who walked with his hands in his pockets. He was frowning as he approached Jun, but the moment he saw me, his lips twisted into a smirk. I tensed up, but didn't look away.  
  
"Sorry, Nino", Jun said. "I'm almost done here"  
  
"Moving out is stressful, right?", the young man smiled, placing his hand on Jun's shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you in the car"  
  
Jun nodded.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be there in a second"  
  
The other man looked at me and smirked again before disappearing downstairs. I looked away and clenched my fists. My fears had come true. Jun was really moving out and it was too late to do anything about it. He even had a new partner now. A guy who seemed to be at his level, with attractive looks.  
  
Someone who was a part of his world.  
  
"Satoshi, I... I still want to talk about what happened..."  
  
"It's... in the past...", I said, holding back my tears. "Just be sure you are and will be okay, wherever you go, and be happy with your new partner, please. It looks like he cares a lot about you"  
  
"My new partner?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'll miss you, Jun. Bye"  
  
I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer and I didn't want Jun to see me cry. Not because I was ashamed of it but because I didn't want him to see the selfish person I was. After what happened between us in these two months, now I felt upset because I knew he was moving out, leaving this building. Leaving me. I knew I didn't have the right to feel like that, so I tried to escape from there as soon as possible and hide in my apartment, but all of a sudden I felt Jun grabbed my arm and stopped me.  
  
"Satoshi, wait"  
  
I didn't turn around. I didn't dare to face him.  
  
Tears were streaming down my face and my lips were trembling.  
  
I didn't want him to see me like that.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere", he said, in a very soft voice as if he was trying to calm my nerves. "Well, yeah, I'm moving out because I'm going to shoot a movie in the south, but it will be only for three months. I'll be back after that"  
  
I stopped crying and finally faced him, my eyes widened.  
  
"And the guy you saw just now is Nino", he continued with a gentle smile. "He is only my best friend. I told you about him before, do you remember?"  
  
I covered my eyes with my free hand.  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? I should've just asked Jun first, instead of making assumptions and believe they were true. I had made a fool of myself but after I knew the truth, my heart felt lighter now.  
  
I wasn't upset anymore.  
  
I was embarrassed.  
  
"Were you serious when you said you're going to miss me?", Jun asked.  
  
I hesitated, but I knew it wouldn't make sense to deny it now.  
  
I was ready to have him back in my life.  
  
No.  
  
I was dying to have him back.  
  
I nodded and he pulled me towards his chest, wrapping his arms around my body. It felt so warm, just like that first night in the elevator. Only then, I realized how much I had missed that feeling and clang to his shirt as I closed my eyes.  
  
I didn't want him to let go.  
  
I wanted to stay like that forever.  
  
In Jun's arms.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_3 months later..._

**Jun** \- **12:13**  
I miss you

**Ohno** \- **12:16**  
I miss you too  
When are you coming back?

**Jun** \- **12:16**  
Next week, I think

**Ohno** \- **12:17**  
I thought it would be this week :(

**Jun** \- **12:18**  
I know and I'm sorry  
Something went wrong, so we have to stay here for another week

**Ohno** \- **12:18**  
I see  
Well, as long as you come back, it's okay, I guess

**Jun** \- **12:19**  
Haha! You're adorable :)  
What are you doing now?

**Ohno** \- **12:20**  
It's Saturday, so I'm just chilling out at home

**Jun** \- **12:20**  
Can I call you?

**Ohno** \- **12:21**  
Please!

 

_[Incoming call: Jun]_  
  
"Hi~~"  
  
"Hey, Satoshi!"  
  
"Taking a break?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been shooting the whole morning"  
  
"I'm going out to have something to eat soon"  
  
"Oh, yeah? And what are you planning to have?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe _yakiniku_ "  
  
"But then you'll get a stomachache, as usual whenever you have _yakiniku_ "  
  
"Hey! Don't laugh! I love _yakiniku_. I can't help it"  
  
"You're laughing too"  
  
"I know. Because I'm so happy to hear you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Do you want to see me?"  
  
"Of course! But we have to wait until next week"  
  
"I know. That's why I prepared something for you in the meanwhile"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"So that you don't miss me that much"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Surprise"  
  
"Oh! Come on!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Open your door"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The door of your apartment. Your surprise is waiting outside"  
  
"..."  
  
"I can hear you running"  
  
"I want to know what it is"  
  
"I'm sure you'll like it... ... ... Hello"  
  
"Hello..."  
  
" _Tadaima_ "  
  
" _Okaeri_ "  
  
"Your smile is beautiful today, Satoshi"  
  
"It's because I got the best surprise ever"  
  
"Kiss your surprise, then"  
  
"..."


End file.
